Jack's Girl
by Spicerlove
Summary: One day Jack spicer is just have a normal day coming up with a plan to get rid of the xiaolin drangons and take over the world, when his parents come home from their trip to australia with a so call gift for Jack, well they tell him that anyway.
1. Her Name Is

(A/N): Characters are not mine…except for Natalie

Chapter 1: Her name is…

"Jack! Honey we're home!" Jack heard the door slam and the sound of foot steps above him. He quickly gets to his feet and hurries to the top levels of the mansion to greet his parents, not that they would be upset if he didn't both. But for once they called him by name and Jack felt compelled to answer the call plus the annoying ghost wasn't present at the moment, he didn't have to hear the sound of some sort of insult if he did.

Jack meet them as they were carrying in they luggage.

"Jack, sweetheart, were you okay without us? Australia was wonderful!" Jack mother ask, over the years Jacks parents come and gone from the house and these days they are hardly around so this kind of behaviour was odd and all Jack could bring himself to do was raise an eyebrow.

"Jack, don't look at me like that, anyway seeing that we go out so often and when we are here I thought you would like a friend."

"Someone who will also do the house keeping," His farther add quickly. It was at that point that Jack realised that this girl wasn't for him at all she was just hear so they didn't have to lift a finger for the short time they would be home.

"Her name is Natalie" Jacks mother turned and gestured at the door. In walked a girl who was a little shorter than himself, her slim body was raped in black pants with a matching tank top, the black hoddie she wore with exposed one shoulder, the sun made her white skin look as if it was shinning, and her eyes glow a mesmerising shade of violet. There was a green jewel on the right side of her cute button nose. But jack didn't notice any of this he couldn't believe that his parents would bring home some other kid! I mean what's wrong with him, okay yeah he spent most of his time in the basement and hardly ever spoke to his parents but they didn't make any effort to speak to him either so who was really in the wrong? Jack groan and simply just turned his back and left.

"She'll be sharing your room till we can get one ready for her so get back here and be polite young man!" he hear his farther call out. Jack didn't even stop, instead just disappeared, to be claimed by the shadows of the basement, His Basement.


	2. Some Boy Genuis

(A/N): Characters are not mine…except for Natalie

Chapter 2: Some boy Genius.

The basement was where he resides the most, but his room was his room and there were things there that were his own stuff he didn't want some girl to just walk in and make a mess. Jack decided that the basement wasn't a good place to be right now. He rushed up to his room. Jack figured that he could just get in take his stuff out and get out. But when he burst into his room he was meet by two big amethyst eyes.

"Hey…" Natalie said awkwardly. Jack was dumfounded. She was fucking gorgeous. Her full lips parted a little as she wait for a reply her big eyes were defined by the dark eyeliner she wore, her chocolate hair reached just above her breasts, which look great…oh shit he hoped she didn't see him ogling her breast. He raised an eyebrow and tore his eyes away and up to her face.

"How you get in hear I didn't give you permission to be in here!?" he said this fast and he hoped he didn't sound paranoid.

"Umm your Dad let me in. I'm really sorry I can go, if you want" Jack turned his head to the window as she looked down at her shoes, then to his. She followed his trousers up to the zipper and…averted her gaze realising what she was doing. She rolled her eyes round the room then came to rest them on his face. What the hell is she doing Jack through when he caught her eyes shift around the room. The strange looked Jack gave her, forced blood to rush to her cheeks.

"I… umm…err" she muttered.

"So…your sharing my room…well I'll set up a bed on the floor. Umm wait here." Jack turned and walked out; he let out a big sigh and fell against the wall out side the door of his room so she couldn't see him. He felt so awkward _'so you're sharing my room' _some boy genius he was.


	3. Mr Jack Spicer

(A/N): Characters are not mine…except for Natalie

Chapter 3: Mr Jack Spicer

Nat walk over to the work table at the far wall. It was covered in metal, robot parts, screws and tools, on the back of the chair was a red yellow and black back pack, but is was made from metal it looked a little like a Transformers head. That through brought a smile to her face, maybe he was into comic books or something. Jack snatched the pack out of her hands.

"That's mine" he stated but it came out as a whispered, it still made Nat step back.

"Oh, I sorry I was just looking." She brought her hand up to her mouth as if the hide her face. "What is it?" she managed to get out. Jack was looking at the ground frowning now.

"It's a heli-pack, I made it." His expression lightened as he looked up at her "I made."

"Wow! Did you make all these as well?" Nat gestured at the robots.

"Yeah, here I'll set up your bed now you can sit down if you like" Jack lay down the in inflatable mattress and set the pump on auto lay out the sheets and pillows.

"Well that's it I have worked to do, so yeah." He tried to be serious, but walking out, he felt stupid.

Later that night Natalie found herself restless, so she thought about a mid-night snack, she didn't get to eat dinner because she was busy cooking for the Spicers, I wonder if Jack knows that she was his knew cook. Probably not, he spends all his time locked up somewhere. She doesn't even remember seeing him at the dinner table when she peered in through the crack in the door. Nat took out the milk and poured some in a glass. Turning back to go to bad she noticed a blue glow coming from the bottom of the door at the back the kitchen. Tilting her head she opened it, this must be the Basement she thought. The glow the stair well, it was 2:00 am who was up at this hour? Creeping down the steps a work shop was revealed to her, parts of robots everywhere, stray metal, a computer screen at one end and a sign on the wall she was standing by which had "Jack Spicer evil boy Genius's evil Lair" sprawled across it in red paint, she smirked at this. He sure was a funny one that boy. Mr Jack Spicer. She spotted him in the left of the basement. He had fallen asleep leaning on his work bench. He still had his goggles on his eyes. What a cutie she thought as she walked over to him taking the blanket to his right and laying it over him. Se could see her breath in the air he must by freezing.


	4. i thought you might be cold

(A/N): Characters are not mine…except for Natalie

Chapter 4: I thought you might have been cold!?

"Who are you!" a piecing shriek made Nat jump, she let out a squeak. With that Jack shot up, a piece of paper stuck on his face.

"I want the pony mommy!" Jack pulled off the goggles and looked dazed at Nat, his eyes widened "I mean what are you doing down here, who let you in?!" he scowled. Nat stepped backwards hugging herself.

"I saw the light from the kitchen and I…I just" she hung her head "I through you might be cold. I'm sorry" Jacks face softened as he look to the floor where the Blanket lay.

"Jack! Who is this girl?" The purple ghost floated out of the shadows.

Nat let out a shriek she froze to the spot.

"Who are you and how did you get in here." The ghost screamed in her face. Then there was a sudden explosion. A man walked in with long dark hair his eyes were golden and seductively strange, the hold they had on her was broken when she heard Jack's voice.

"What are you doing here?!" he cried. She wasn't sure if it was a reflex or not but she didn't seem to have any control over the punch she throw at the strangers face. It got him right in the nose; his face was so surprised and she automatically got into the defensive stance. But every move she throw at him he blocked, so she finally used a kick and with that he swing she around and in to the work bench, hitting her head hard. Something took hold of Nat around the waist; the last thing she could remember was Jack scream to get off.

Jack woke up first. Sitting up, he was in a bed, which was in what looked like a cave. He was dressed too, he hug himself did Chase undress him? Now he was feeling sick. He realized that Nat was beside him in the bed as well. He knew she was dressed, it was just her outfit didn't have any straps so it gave to illusion she wasn't. But there was this little voice inside his head which was pushing him to look under the covers, just to see his luck, she was out cold she would never know. He took the covers in hand and lifted it up a little, surely enough she had a black top on.

"What are you do?" at the sound of her voice he drop the covers and sat up straight.

"…n-nothing, I umm." Jacks cheeks flushed red and Nat giggled.

"Were…were you checking me out" she accused.

"I was not!" jacks eyes shifted down, and came to rest on her breasts. Realizing, he look back to her face eyes wide.

"Well, well, well the love birds are up then." The man with the long hair came in with Wuya following.

"What the fuck! Chase, why did you kidnap us?" Jack cried, Case gave him an evil smirk.

"Because you and those Xiaolin Dragons are the only ones who can stop me," Chase then looked at Nat, "Your girlfriend here should learn her place! I am actually surprised that you had a girl in your lab Jack, I through she was a robot or something silly you created." He gave another smirk in Nat direction. With that Nat got up and try to sock him one in the nose again but instead she got blocked and hit back, flying in to the cave wall, scraping her arm.

Blood seeped from the wound she looked back at Chase with fire behind her eyes.

"Stop you from doing what?" jack asked, Chase didn't even looked at him turn and walked away, it reminded Nat of the way Jack had done to her when she first entered his house. "Chase! Stop you from what!? Chase!" Jack called after him. Chase just stopped and the door and looked over his shoulder with that smirk on his face.

"Its 4:30 pm, you'll be staying in here till my cats get you tomorrow morning." he walked out and a bolder closed over the only opening.


End file.
